


Princesses of the Realm

by Darkblue98



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, jonsa baby, targcest baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblue98/pseuds/Darkblue98
Summary: The girls were a sight pulled straight from the songs, hardly four and ten and yet they soared through the sky on the beasts that saved the world (and could have just as easily ended it).





	Princesses of the Realm

"What is she called?" She had asked Missandei, who looked so much older than she did the last time Sansa had seen her. 

"She has no name your grace."

Sansa looked at the babe who was so small in her furs. She had a tuft of silver hair on her little head but it was her husband's eyes that looked up at her. 

"She will be called Lyanna, after my lord husbands mother and my aunt." Sansa said. 

"Lyanna Snow is a fine name, your grace." Missandei said.

It was known that the Queen in the North had no love for the mother of dragons but when she looked at Lyanna she saw only her loving husband, who she missed so much it felt like a vice around her heart.

Looking at the babe made her feel none of the coldness she had felt for Daenerys Targaryen and all of the burning love she had for her husband. Lyanna's little fist wrapped around her finger and Sansa knew that it mattered not who bore or sired her, she was hers now. 

"Jon died a Stark and his daughter will be a Stark too. There are so little of us left."

****

When Sansa gave birth to her daughter, the last thing Jon Snow had ever given her, she felt more than she ever thought herself capable. 

She had spent months after the war feeling nothing. She felt her heart spark when she met Lyanna but now she felt like she had grew back a limb, some vital part of her that had been taken away finally returning to her.

She named her daughter Catelyn Stark, after her own lady mother who she missed so much for so long it felt familiar like few other things did now. Sansa and Jon's babe had her hair of flames but it was his eyes looked up at her. 

Now she had a babe that was no more than three moons old and a babe she only just bore and they were both hers to love, hers to raise, and hers to make strong. She had the north and the south and a princess for each of them. 

She wrote to each of the northern lords and the lords paramount of the other six kingdoms. She told them about her blessing of twins.

****

If Arya had plans of leaving Winterfell after the war, they were crushed at Lyanna and Catelyn's arrival. She wouldn't leave her sister to care for her nieces alone. While Sansa was forced to take the moon long journey every other year to the south to sit on their thrice damned chair she would be the Stark in Winterfell. Arya was one of three Princess Starks, and she would do her duty. 

Sansa was the Queen Regent of the North and South in both of her daughters names. The princesses spent their first five years in the comfort of Winterfell while their mother and aunt rebuilt the north together. 

****

There was a scream from a maid in the nursery that caused Sansa and Arya's hearts to rush and their feet to fly but when they arrived and threw open the door they found no intruder. Only an old friend.

Ghost sat next to Catelyn and Lyanna, babes asleep next to each other in a single cradle, and never left their side again. 

****

Catelyn was one and ten, running her mare through a field behind Riverrun, her braid of molten copper flying behind her and wooden sword in hand when the sun stopped warming her face. Before she could even think, let alone run back to safety, the beast was right in front of her. 

He was the biggest creature she had ever seen, the size of a large castle and had emerald green scales and talons as long as she was tall. She had heard a thousand stories about her father and the dragon he rode when he and her great aunt defeated the white walkers. Her mother told her the dragons died in the battle but she knew it was Rhaegal that stood before her now, she could feel him calling out to her. She got off her horse and walked to him, her hand out before him. 

He looked weary but allowed her to touch his great snout, it was hot like the ovens in the kitchens, but it did not burn her. 

"Princess step away!" 

She turned around, startled out of her reverie, and the guard took a meek step forward. 

Rhaegal gave a roar so loud it shook the ground like thunder and the guard paled and trembled. 

Catelyn turned to the beast and looked him in the eyes. 

"We have each other now, you'll never be lost again." She told him. 

It seemed to satisfy him because he moved and soared over Riverrun and never strayed too far from Princess Catelyn again. 

****  
Drogon met the girls in the dragon pit. 

His onyx scales seemed to shimmer in the sun and when he roared it sounded more like a cry than a shout. Rhaegal joined him on the ground and they twisted their necks together in an embrace. 

Catelyn and Lyanna grasped Rhaegal and they grasped each other. The last dragons, all four of them together in their home. 

****  
Sansa was loath to let either of her daughters ride dragons. Her love left her on the back of a dragon and never returned. Seeing her children ride off on the same beasts made her want to kick and scream and slay them herself. But it was a battle she knew she would not win.

Rhaegal and Catelyn were inseparable, so close that Sansa knew she could not harm one without harming the other. She remembered still what losing Lady was and hoped her daughter never felt that ache. 

Lyanna had never rode a dragon alone before, but if she was freighted it didn't show. It was like learning to ride a horse she told her mother, and children younger than her ride horses all the time. Besides she had ridden on Rhaegal with Catelyn countless times. 

The girls were a sight pulled straight from the songs, hardly four and ten and yet they soared through the sky on the beasts that saved the world (and could have just as easily ended it). 

Lyanna rode on Drogon's back, her silver hair flowing prettily in the wind. She was the image of the Dragon Queen and Sansa felt a thick dread sink in her stomach like she had swallowed a rock. 

****

"Mother do you think I look like the dragon queen? Everyone says I do." Lyanna asked. Sansa's hand stilled from where they were braiding Lyanna's hair. 

"Who told you that my love?" Sansa asked trying to keep her voice light.

"Oh lots of people mother. Lord Tyrion said so just yesterday."

"You got your colouring from your father's side, sweetling. A lot of Targaryens had silver hair, including the Dragon Queen." Sansa said, side stepping the question with all the tact she could muster. 

"The dragon queen was quite beautiful wasn't she mother? All the songs say she was. And she was my aunt, it makes sense that I might look like her. I have heard songs about your beauty too mother but Catelyn has always looked more like you." Lyanna said softly, fidgeting with an embroidered winter rose on her skirt. 

Sansa turned her daughter to look her in the eyes and ran her fingers over the side of her face. 

"She was very beautiful but you are even more so. When you are Queen in the South they will write songs about your pretty smile your good heart." Sansa said. 

"What if me and Catelyn defeat an army one day, riding Rhaegal and Drogon? They would write a song about our bravery and how we are just like father and aunt Daenerys! Wouldn't that be wonderful mother?" Lyanna asked.

Sansa paled and turned to look at Catelyn's lovely face, that looked so much like her own, now peaceful in rest. She was so tired after her sword lessons. She wanted go fight so badly but she knew nothing of the ugliness of war, or of the cold of winter. 

She looked at Lyanna's beautiful face again, a face that looked nothing like her own save for the nose, the same nose Arya had, and the same nose Jon's mother might have had once. She new nothing of war except the great grand version they sing about. She was just like Sansa was at her age, head in the clouds and heart in the songs.

She wanted to curl around her children and bite the hands off of any who would dare touch them, scratch the eyes out of men who would leer at them. She wanted to rip the throat out of any who would ask her daughters to fight in a war.

****

There was a grand tourney in King's Landing to celebrate the princess's six and tenth name day. 

Catelyn is mysteriously absent for parts of it, as an unknown knight knocks lords and knights into the dirt time and time again. 

When she sends the final man flying off of his horse she removes her helm to reveal her flaming red hair and high cheekbones, the crowd goes wild, cheering for their princess. 

They cheer even louder when she puts a crown of winter roses on her sisters head. 

**** 

Sansa is sitting on the iron throne with her daughters on either side and Ghost at her feet. The second runner up of their name day tourney presents himself to the court. 

He towers over every other lord there and has golden blond hair and sapphire eyes. 

He kneels in front of the iron throne and introduces himself, but the royal family already knows who he is. 

"I am Lord Galladon Lannister my queen, and I have come to formally ask for Princess Catelyn's hand in marriage." 

"Lord Galladon your mother was there for me when nobody else was. She fought for me when I had nothing and I would be dead if not for her. Her and her family always have a place at my table and hearth. If my daughter would have you I would not object to such a match." Sansa had already agreed to the marriage when Brienne wrote to her saying how her son loved Catelyn and was planning on asking for her hand. She knew Catelyn often rode Rhaegal to the island of Tarth and she knew it was not because of its beautiful sapphire waters.

Sansa thought she would never marry for love and then she did and it was taken from her so soon. She wanted her children to have everything she never did. She wanted her daughters to laugh and love easily. She wanted them to feel safe in their homes. She wanted them to never know what it was to be scared of your husband, to be scared in your own home.

****

"Who comes before the gods tonight?" Arya asks. 

"Catelyn of Houses Stark and Targaryen, heir to the Northern throne. She comes to be wed. Who claims her?" 

"Galladon of Houses Lannister and Tarth. Who gives her?" 

"Sansa of House Stark, Queen Regent of the Andals the Rhoynar, Lady of the Six Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Queen in the North"

"Do you take this man?" Jaime Lannister asks from behind his son. He was an old man when the war started and he is even older now but Sansa had never seen him so at ease. 

"I take this man." Catelyn says, her smile so wide she thought it would split her face in half.

She wore no maiden cloak and her husband did not cloak her because he would be taking her name, but when they sealed their vow with a kiss they wrapped their arms around each other so tightly she knew they were under each others protection, cloak or not.

****

"Princess Catelyn of houses Stark and Targaryen I name you Queen in the North!" 

When she knelt in front of her mother at her coronation and had the winter crown put on her head, it had felt heavier than it ever had before. But the cheers of her people and her family lifted her higher than she had ever been before. 

"To the Queen in the North!"

"Queen in the North!"

"Queen in the North!"

****

When the year was up and it was time for Lyanna to return to King's Landing, for the first time in her life without her sister, they both cried as they embraced. 

They had been together since they were babes, never spending more than a few days apart at once. They had played knights and ladies together, had braided each others hair, pulled each others hair, stolen each others clothes, screamed at each other, protected each other, rode dragons together and most importantly, they had loved each other. 

"We will write to each other every day and if you ever need me I will ride Drogon down here in a minute, queen or not." Lyanna whispered into her sisters ear. 

"If you need me I shall do the same, dear sister, me and Rhaegal will sorely miss you. We will see each other again soon, you will have to come up when my babe is born. Promise me." Catelyn demanded. 

"I promise. I love you." 

"I love you too."

****

Lyanna and Sansa returned to Kings Landing with Robbard Manderly.  
Lyanna had met him at her sisters coronation and he had been everything she had ever wanted. He was tall and strong and handsome, but most importantly of all he hadn't a cruel bone in his body. 

They would marry in the light of the seven to appease what was left of the faith. They would not mary in the newly constructed Sept of Baylor because while the building was new the blood would stain it forever. Lyanna would not start her marriage in such a place. 

No, they would marry in the dragon pit, which was also rebuilt during her mother's reign. Drogon had found her there and she would start her new chapter there, the realms new chapter. 

Lyanna and Robbard looked into each other's eyes with their hands wrapped in a red ribbon. 

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days." He kissed her gently and she was so beautiful a million songs were inspired that night. 

****

"I now proclaim Lyanna of Houses Stark and Targaryen, Second of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar, Lady of the Six Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm!" Sansa placed the crown on her daughters head and knew they could not have had a better ruler. 

They cheered for their new queen so loudly it lifted the weight of her new position from her shoulders. She was Lyanna Stark, daughter of Jon and Sansa Stark, this was her place and these were her people. She would not fail them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on here and I hope you guys like it! This fic alludes to jonsa and past jonerys/political!Jon and features Sansa as queen and raising the targcest baby and her and Jon's own baby. 
> 
> Please comment it would mean a lot to me!!


End file.
